Feel This Moment
"Feel This Moment" 'by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera'' is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancer *A tie-dye blue and purple shirt *Tight silver leather pants *Short black hair that still seems long enough to whip around *Stiletto heels * Red triangular earrings Background The routine switches between backgrounds. At some points, the dance takes place in the middle of four striped walls. At other points, the dance takes places in front of neon-colored bars of different heights. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move''' for this song: Only Gold Move: 'Put your hands down. FeelThisMomentGM1.png|Gold Move 1 Appearances in Mashups ''Feel This Moment ''appears in the following Mashups: * I Love It '(Best of JD2014) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Feel This Moment ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cross Cross * Shake It Down * Spring Wings * Wake Me Up Trivia *The song was first heard in the trailer, however it was revealed nearly 3 months later. *The dancer's pictrogram changes colors halfway through the song, while the dancer remains the same. Also, glove's color changes from yellow to pink. *It's fairly odd that this song has no alternate modes, since the song was featured on the Just Dance 2014 trailer as the main song. *At the end of the dance, the dancer quickly swirls away. *The song samples Take On Me by a-ha, a song that is on Just Dance 3. *This marks the 6th time that the main song of the game has an easy and/or calm choreography. Girls Just Want To Have Fun has a difficulty of 1, When I Grow Up is very calm and slow, Dynamite has a difficulty of 1, Funkytown has a difficulty of 1, Call Me Maybe has a difficulty of 1, and this song has a difficulty of Easy. *The dance is supposed as calm, even though the very end has hair whipping. *"Own" in the line "Only difference is that I own it" is not censored even though it means someone is getting laid. *The songs gameplay was leaked on Youtube after footage was shown of it at Festigame. *The pants worn by the dancers are recycled from Crazy Little Thing. * This is second Pitbull song in series, first was On The Floor in Just Dance 4. * This is the third Christina Aguilera song in series, first and second was Moves Like Jagger and Ain't No Other Man on Just Dance 4. * This the second Christina Aguilera song not to be covered (Ain't No Other Man was covered by The Girly Team). It follows Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 4. * The dancer resembles Satellite. Gallery feelthismoment2014.jpg jd2014feelthismoment.jpg feelthismomentjustdance2014.jpg|Feel This Moment FTM Dancer.png|The Dancer Feelthismomentavatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 139.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Videos File:Pitbull - Feel This Moment ft. Christina Aguilera File:Just Dance 2014 - Feel This Moment - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:R&B Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014